custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ids5621
thumb|364px|right Hello Hello people of CB. I'm as you've probably noticed and this is my talk page (you've probably noticed that too). Feel free to discuss MoCs, Stories and anything else bionicle related!!!! And just for the record, these aren't the only messages i've ever got!!!!!! After recieving 216 messages i decided it was time to renew again!! ha ha ha, these moving sigs are geting popular! thatdevilguy,now you! I'm kind of busy I'm renovation my Custom Bionicle Wiki at the moment and also, I'm not allowed to be on the computer at school nights, so I don't have enough time, sorry. :-) --RaidMaster 18:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter!!!! Happy Easter.Please, don't let Magneon slaughter the easter Bunny.You might get sued. ? Can I join your club? .--Abc8920 08:39, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Do you make sigs? If yes, could you make one for me? Thank you for your time. Well. Only one thing. Running from death is a gret serial. --Abc8920 08:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) How to work this... Thanks for the sig! Sig This: Kneel (red and with a link to my user page) before (blue and with a link to my talk page)the Piraka (gold and with a link to Regin of fear) Empire (black and with a link to the order of the great collectors). I see that you have used my image of mars to represent Jadax Magna. I uploaded it for that prupose. Thank you for your time.--Abc8920 19:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) abc's sig hey, i'll make abc's sig for you so you don't have to. i don't have any thing to do so.... hey!!! hey, were are you? i haven't seen you on for a long time! Leresh and Jessaco Could you please bring them back because I really would like to know what happens next. Alternate Jessaco I've got some info for Alternate Jessaco check it out here I need help, friend thank you for helping me get unblocked. Now, TakaNordas is blocked by the unstoppable OsmiuMap. can you help, buddy? Who was that? The last guy? Anyway, I know how to possibly become admin!!! Ask an admin person!!! User:Sannse told me. She's wikia staff!. TerryDavis help!!! hey,could you help me with my boxes on The Dude's Gang Home Page?all i need you to do is fix the boxes so they are sepperate and the same size.I tried to but i failed and now i'm at my wits end.thanks again, Density I have done four armed Moc in home. Use it if you want. Its a density control mechanical rahkshi. It's my first decent MOC. I saw that you thoght that bionicledude created it, but I was it creator. If you don't belive me, see who uploaded the density control rahkshi images. Sorry, I missed to put my sig. That Devious Club - Main Page Will you please be the featured member??? And could you please add some entries to the Poll??? TerryDavis what the... hey,google search gelu pic and see what it brings up.Really sick,huh? Gyvux I've done Gyvux page. Tell me if something in the page is wrong. Also What pieces did you used to make ganon's hands? I'm doing a moc and I would like to put that feature. Hey Hi. Today in my country it's Saint Jorge's day. Boys get books and grils get flowers. What do you do on your country today? Today, also, Certavus final poll voting end. Sadly, your entry didn't pass semifinals. What entrie will you vote? Also Would you like to write chapter eight of Regin of fear? Can Nykari be one of Poa's gang members?It'll help the storyline inNykari's story.thanks again.--[[User:Atukamtsarog 2.9.|'AtukamtSarog 2.9.']][[User talk:Atukamtsarog 2.9.|'2.9.']] Category:bionicledude 03:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hey That must of sucked.(referring to your computer crashing). It's nice to have you back. You have to check out my new MoC, Zennez. bionicledude LOVES HIM.(You know what kind of love I mean,right?) Ids5621 MoC contest When is The Ids5621 MoC contest going to finish? ALso, is my Takanuva and Kraahkan o.k to enter? The Maker pic hey Ids,can u put a pic on Powered Energy Pistol? Sorry I feel sorry for you. --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC)! hello hey,do you have a idea on what I should call my upcoming bara magna story?- Story Hey man! Can you help me with the backstory for Kallus? Oh, and I just looked, and we were both born in the same year! How awesome... MoC Contest Hey, when is your contest going to close/end? And when are the results going to be posted up? The Maker Leresh Hey man, Can I use Leresh for Matoran Legends? Rahkshi Now that Zoruxx is no longer evil, what will happen to the rahkshi? space suit can I make one for one of my upcoming evil guys?It will be kinda like kopak's. A new group Toa1xander has started a group called The Order of the Bionicle Overlords. Would you like to join? ------ Guess who Toa1xanderToa1xander 13:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) reporting! Your assignment is to check out Toa Unleashed and create your own version of your story.Toa1xander 13:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Toa unelashed What did he meant when Toa1xander said to create another version of his story? Also Is my Fire Lord entrie in your contest ok to enter so late? ----- HI This is Toa1xander. Thanks for helping out Abc8920.Toa1xander 16:22, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page set up Dude check out what Pokermask did! The Order of the Bionicle Overlords Main PageToa1xander 21:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Assignment 2 Spread the word of The Order of the Bionicle Overlords.Toa1xander 23:18, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Friend Hey man! I have a friend who's new to MOC-making, and was wondering if he could use the Matoran design for Myto. If so, can you post some instructons? My new sig ATTENTION Toa Unleashed belongs to you nowToa1xander 01:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ASSIGNMENT Hello. I'm Toa1xander, your leader. I have an assignment for you and well, everyone for the group. Write a chapter for The Battle For The Blade! Do you accept?Toa1xander 01:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Turaga Kopek? When is there going to be a picture of Kopek as a Turaga? Re:Ids5621 Use this kit to make MNOG style characters. --Toatapio Nuva 16:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Magnetism How could I name my new Moc of a toa of magnetism? Thanks! collector1 Hey, ids! Check out my new mask the Luckkau. re-exo-force Yes, I did. re-light bricks yes. Toa Unleashed The message meant that the story is yours it belongs to you, by the way, funny message!Toa1xander 20:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Write chapter 11.Toa1xander 20:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Drum Kit How do you make a drum kit like you did for The Kanohi Stripes? I've made about seven versions for Rage Against The Makuta and all of them are hopeless. re-lite up Mask noehing. BZP , , . |text= Just head over to BZP and sign up. Its that easy. Then, go to The Library in the Forum, then to Epics, then add a topic, and post your Dirty Money stories as a serial. (BZP>Forum>Library>Epics>Dirty Money) |}} Toa Jessaco Um, I'm confuzzled. How did Jessaco become a Toa? And will Leresh become one? Jessaco and Leresh What's going to happen to them now? Are they dead? re-Makuta Kaper He's Grounded I'm not really sure. Moa Can I say that Moa was a hoverboard champ from Tehktra Nui before he moved to Irania Nui? AWESOME Visto Hey, when are you beginning Visto's Blog? Collector1 Yeah! When are you going to begin Visto's Blog? Matoran Legends The next chapter of Matoran Legends is up! Home Page Restored. Leave me a message once you finish. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 16:13, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Chronicles When will the Ganon Chronicles began? The teaser trailer was awmesome. Toa Tehktra ok, I created the page. Thought you could add some adjustments if you wanted to. Oh, and do you like my new sig? Also, I put down a brief history for the Crustainax. Offer I am thinking of making a truly awesome story, would you like to help? I'm only selecting a few people and YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!!! The story is about the Ryta Universe and how the The Hakata protect and serve the universe's masters. Please give me a message if you would like to help. GCT The trailer for The Ganon Chronicles looks good! Can't wait for it! Is it going to be a video series, like The Brutal Mission? Volitak I'm getting the Kanohi Volitak and the Kanohi Avsa (the matoran version) next week! Do Do you like my new sig? Notices Please don't use the notices part of the Main Page to advertise new Fanon, that's what the news part of the Main Page is for. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 20:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC) New User Hello. This is Ansem The Awesome, or also known as Toa1xander. Use Ansem The Awesome now to send me stuff. Ansem The Awesome 22:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Logo Oh, you haven't used the logo I made for you... Home pagey Check Check this: Ansem The Awesome MoC Contest. WHO IS WINNER!!?? When are you going to announce the 3rd winner of your MOC Contest! I'm getting a little apprehensive (a little nervous) about if Buronakx. WHO IS THE WINNER!!!??? Please excuse me for being a little impatient and maybe Vezon-like. 52 Offer So, have you thought about my offer to continue 52 Days of Night, since you're busy with TGC and Running from Death? re:hey Not much. Thanks for Chapter 4 of Matoran Legends! It's pretty sweet. Will you be doing any more? 'OMG' Magneon Can I do the updates tho magneon's page? 'OMG' Chapter 13 It's up! Oh, and every 3rd chapter of ML is great! I look forward to them! CONTEST ENTER NOW! The Ansem The Awesome MoC contest has begun!!! The top 5 winners will be made into characters in Birth of Evil!!! Submit entries here Magneon's updates They're up now. Check them. Every time you want to do an update to one of yer pages but you are busy and can't do them, feel free to ask me. Of course! I will start right now. Maybe I not finish today, because I have an hour until I start studing a Catalan exam. Unappareance I'm planning to intoduce the Density Control Mechanical rahkshi in my sotires. How I could do it withou clashing wit yer storyline? Also I started doing Imydrex's page. And Catalan is a language. Search it in the wikipedia. (This sentence traducted in Catalan: El Català es una llengua. Busca-ho a la Viquipedia). Do you? Do you want to join "The Living Order"? It's a club that I and Shadow7830 are running, and you might be able to help. You cna be the main recruiter. oy hey did you know deres this guy copying yer artcle dirty money cept with a rubbiseher version??? --Jodol 18:15, 1 June 2009 (UTC) DONE NEW USER AGAIN Hey dude I am now Toa Huaki! You may know me as Ansem the Awesome, Now I 'm this due and I swear not to change again. I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't been on for a while, do to my computer being infected by a virus.It's still not fixed but I got a lucky break... I GOT A LAPTOP (Because today's my birthday).So that's pretty much it. Thanks. Thanks. To see what else I got, go to the news on my User page. I also upgraded Glaca. Hi What's up?Your chapters in running from death are great.You wouldn't mind if the next time you use a Rock steed, could you use a Sand Dragon.Could you also squeeze in Zennez somehow.Although, it would be a non-storline appearence.Thanks. Cool Cool idea.I also have one too.Since Akatax went missing, Zennez was sent to look for him, and wound up in tehktra nui.Then, The Master and Zennez faught, and Zennez was about to slay him, but Akatax incased him in a stasis tube. What do you think of Glaca's upgrade.I also gave Zennez an upgrade. Woah... That was epic and cool.I like your new sig.Did you draw it? I love Glaca's axe too. Yes, I have seen the new Glatorian legends.Thier cool.i'm getting stronius first.What about you? Are you out of school yet?I am. Hello Hello. It Sucks I prefer the horrible summer 2008 makuta. I racked up my b-day money to $130 bucks.I think i'm going to get that huge red titan first.Then agian, I could wait til next year, when the price is sliced in half. Yes Yes.To me, the Kaxium has to much silver, and doesn't have a distinct color. Kaxium The blue one. Cellix What do you think??? If you want, you could use him in dirty money, since he's a bounty hunter. quick motion How do you make quick motion on a video? I've been using a digital camera for my stuff. re-Camera I use Windos movie maker. Thanks! Cellix That's a great idea, but could I change it a bit?What if the Toa Protecterate were originally 2 groups?What if Cellix, was the team leader, in the second toa protectorate group.One day, the 2 toa protectorate teams faught a group (You chose) and Cellix's team is killed (except him), but is wounded and thought to be dead.The other toa protectorate abandon him, and flee.Cellix was able to survive, and has a hatred for them. What if he and Ganon used to be really good friends? Cellix How will you fit him in? Minifig625 Magneon When are you going to make the Magneon comic you were planning? Just asking, I love comics! Plus, I really like how The Ganon Chronicles is part, video, half story. So, is The Ganon Chronicles focusing on Ganon, Imydrex, and the Crustainax while Running From Death will focus on the others like Jessaco, Katron, Poxxu, and the others? By the way, do you want to write a chapter in Legend of Lhii? From Minifig625 image:TGComic1.PNG image:TGComic2.PNG Wolverine Surprise! Mata Nui rocks! If you want good and clear images of Mata Nui, go to see his review on BZPower! Jydivia Hey man, can you help me make a page for Jydivia? You can use it in any of your stories, too... page Just basic info about it, like the climate and some of the inhabitants. Exams suck So you will be out for a while. My time in the wiki has also been hindred for two weeks 'cos school exams. Hope you have luck! Ps: I promise that the week between the 12 and the 19 I will fihish the updates on Ganon and Imydrex ???? Help need help on Captions and Subtitles.I'm new at this and i hope you reply. Minifig625 400px Sweet!!! Makura looks like he could snap Vavakx in half!!! What do you think of Deadliest Bionicle? Makura looks so cool!!!!Makura is so awesome!!!!!!!!!! Just Wondering.... When does Cellix and Zennez come in the story? Arena Something like that. jadax magna hey,i wuz wodering,could i make a map of the part of jadax magna stuff is hapening in RFD? I'd use a 3-d pic of mars suraface for a background.thanks, a map me make map of jadax magna to put on jadax magna page so users will see where stuff is happening.so u could say where ganon meets crupptax "hell hill" etc. okay. siblings just wondering,do you have any siblings,if so,are tehy older or younger?I have threee,all younger. You crazy? Are you crazy? the mata nui titan is awesome! I wants it.--Odst grievous 23:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, I just want to say that your creation, Ganon is awesome. --Lukasxv 13:06, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Eliki Can I use an Eliki for one of my stories? Thanx It wasn't hard. Next time that you lose something in oune of your pages, click the button that is next to "edit", that says archive. Here you will found all edits of the page and the user who did them. Check it out Thanks Series Name Got any ideas for the name of my series? re:series name Tales of Terror...pretty cool title! I think I might use it...only problem is it's too close to Archinto's 'Trials of Terror'. The Axoras Tales Race of Honour Can I use Aliki, Icax, The Rusty Mask, and Tehktra Nui in general for Race of Honour? Leviathos hey I want to enter my main character/self MOC in your contest but do not want to change my story or have him die so can it be a parallel version of him that whey if he wins you can do what-ever you want to him with out it affecting my story. Leviathos hey I want to enter my main character/self MOC in your contest but do not want to change my story or have him die so can it be a parallel version of him that is trapped in the main universe that whey if he wins you can do what-ever you want to him with out it affecting my story. Re: Mc toran image:MNB2.PNG Re: I knw they r cute n cuddly and I wanna get em for my b-day cuz they sell them for like a dollar each on e-bay! re:sure for me it does not really matter as long as he gets into the story join please join my club the order of the makutaverse MVT I might buy the jetrax and use it for a vehicle and I was wondering if it could be an MVT. also I know this is about the summer but this summer can I use a Crustinax in a story I am going to write I need one of htem to upgrade Leviathos' armour when the new summer sets come out also I love the story running form death and think that the crusinax MOC is cool oh ya do hte cruistinax have an elemental power [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 19:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) re:crustainax Ok but thanks for letting me build an MVT Need Help Sure sure,I understand.I just wanted some ids-like matoran. yeah,I geuss im not really easy to offend. i think the only time i get angry is wen a user scwrews up my pages. notes Okay, i understand your argument, but next time leave it on my talk page--Odst grievous 21:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Minifig has awesome news! energy swords I am trying to put together a story before the summer sets come out and I was wondering if my MOC iguantius that I will build using summer sets can have duel energy swords, Please I really need to find weapons for people and I still have so many things to make. your friend[[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 02:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Re:swords thats what I meant thanks this will save me allot of time P.S. are they named after the Halo weapons Completion I finished Imydrex page upgrades! Now when I have time I will do Ganon's. Re:Imydrex Don't mention it. Tomorrow i will finish Ganon's. Ganon I'm working in Ganon's biographi and I wondered why of his change of character when he argued with Imydrex in Runnin from death. Just to write it in the article. invited come to my MoC Contest! KopakaMata97 MoC Contest --Kopakamata97 18:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) P. S. Spread the word! Can u Help me? would you submit a creation to KopakaMata97 MoC Contest? It would benefit us both. Besides 1st place winners receive a neat picture of what they'd look like as a Toa or Makuta. Huge tie fight Do u hafta wear white dress-shirts to school?I hate wearing ties an stuff like that. is it a pain to wear those all day or what? no MVT I really wanted to make an MVT but toa Ignika was available for allot less with free shipping so I will make some sort of hover bord but if I ever get the jetrax I will build an MVT no MVT I really wanted to make an MVT but toa Ignika was available for allot less with free shipping so I will make some sort of hover bord but if I ever get the jetrax I will build an MVT [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 03:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) MOC's Thanks for entering my MOC contest! Oh, and my final chapter for 52 Days of Night is up! RE:it sure I will make a pre-terhkak nui hover board (sorry about the spelling no time to check spelling on the island [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 14:09, 20 June 2009 (UTC) RFD I voted for running form death I really enjoyed it and will there be any more chapters in running form death P.S. Toa ignika arrives on monday [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 01:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: hi If someone has proved himself by working hard for the benefit of this wiki for a long time and the leader believes he can trust him, he can promote that person into an admin. Being an admin doesn't come easily, though, it needs a lot of work. --Toatapio Nuva 04:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Enter if you are interested. Hi Your going to FLORIDA!!!Sweet. its Minifig625s B-day! Re: Happy B-Day Man! image:TGCsig.gif haha *giggle about the sparta threat* Do you like the Drixna? Cool, huh? Also... I upgraded Kelx and Spectux.Spectux has two thornax launchers, he has 3 life counters, and I removed his seat and chains!Right now, I'm toooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lazy to take a picture of him right now. Mata Nui I'm going subscribe to u 2!Mata Nui's sweet, but color scheme is ugly.A set can have so many colors.To me, it's three. Deal I have deal for you, you tell me the end of TGC, and I'll tell you the ending of my series. Thanks Glad you like it. Hey, would you like to name my toa of Fire? Cool Cool name. I uploaded my new upgraded version of Kelx and Spectux.What do you think? I going o Target really quick.By for now!!! HEY moc contest Hello, I was wondering if I could enter virus into your moc contest. Thanks! Minifig625 13:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC)}}}} re:posterz Thanks. CHECK UR EMAILS! Emailz Check em NOW! Top usah thanks,but,how would u gut me online?! Contest Hi, I noticed that you have no date for the end of your MOC contest and was wodering about what time you think it is going to end your friend [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 00:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Quote Just to tell you, I gave Makura a quote.Go check it out.Please, tell me what you think. awesome vid thumb|390px|right look up the user.his vids are sooo...smooth. Video Help Can you help with putting sound effects while the music plays?Collector1 The first one U should see the first one,If u haven't. The first one U should see the first one,If u haven't. Drixna You can use it, but it has to be an alternate universe one. or BFTMOL Fan Club You are invited! See our awesome new fan club, and enjoy it! BFTMOL Fan Club is sponsered by Bionicle Quest. If you don't understand, go to my talkpage for further information. Ok, --Kopakamata97 20:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Quote *CHOKES AND DIES OF LAUGHTER* Hey, I'm going to upload a new MoC.Don't google off anywhere!!! or Revival *Zennez finds the Drixna and brings Kaper back to life.He runs, tackles, and gets back his TV and MoCs from Ids.* "I'm back!" (Play Creepy Music) You do?!Cool. Just being curios, what time is it for you?My time is 5:32. or late Woah.... You stay up late to?Cool.I usually stay up to 3am. Hey, want to chat live?Go to Mibbit.com!Go to the IRC channel thing, but don't go to Chat#.Put in Bionicle, join that channel, and I'll join you.Although, in 20 minutes, people r comeing over for the 4th of July *YAY* Likey? Sorry Sorry about yesterday.Our guests arrived and we went over to greet them. Maybe we could chat at mibbit later? or You spelled my name wrong on ur friends list on ur user page join PLease join your friend Ganon Chronicles MoC Who do you consider as your self-MoC? Ganon I built Ganon.Although, I don't have those orange fingers.I hope you don't mind.What do ya think?! Also, what do think of Volvtex?I actually drew a decent picture! or Wrong! woooooooooooooooooooooooooooopppppppppppppppppsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.Could give instructions on his arms, please? SUP. Great.I got ranuu and berix on the 4th. I left u a message on biosector. Phew.. You think so?Cool.The model was very fun to build (I had to dig up peices in my 2 huge containers of pieces).It was worth it.I can't wait to use him in some of my videos (with your permission first.) You like Volvtex!Sweet..... I gave it red water, because Destral has red water. Raanu Your getting Raanu on the weekend?Cool.You have Berix?I don't.I'm just to lazy to buy him (I have all the winter sets, except him.) I also have all the canister sets for this summer. (I love birthday money.) or *giggles* I was going to reply, but I got like 6 new message thins, in a row!!!I'm going to go have lunch!be right back! or ? Your funny. You voiced in Kareal's Blog?!Cool.That story is awesome. or Mibbit Want to talk at Mibbit?I'll meet you there! or Mibbit meet u there! or order Would you like to join the Order of The Skull. Hey Just wondering. Have you decided who were the top three winners of your MOC contest yet? I see you have two, but not a third. Hey. Uhh..Just saying hi,I won't be on very long today. Chat Want to chat on Mibbit?I'll show you Chardex's Karda Nui form. Dirty money&ganon chronicles Wen are u ganna update them? Info I edited Ganon's info about the Ganon Chronicles. A Surprise For You from Minifig625 Do you like it? Just put on a character page to get that template! Minifig625 22:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC)}} Youtube Okay,I'm thinking of geting a utube account so could I have some pointers? *How did you make make ganon apear in the air in that vid? *How do you add sounds over the music on the vid. Thanks, P.S.can I make a spoiler hub for me? I finished! I finished the upgrades on the history of ganon. Sorry for the delay, I was busy with real life. Changes in Imydrex Kopak's Hunt 2 I forgot to mention some stuff in "Changes In Imydrex" File type What file type are the video's?Cause when I tried to import the one vid to the new one,I said that it was not a supported file type. Ferrinox Would you be able to make the model for Makuta Ferrinox? I'm not really able to at the moment, as my blue pieces are all in Vradok V2, and I need him for Kreix's Task Part 3. Hi What's up?You haven't made an edit in a while.Inactive?Can't wait your back online. I'm going to take my computer to a place where they canfix it, so my sd card will upload stuff. or